Regalo inesperado
by anesse
Summary: Las mejores cosas, son las que nunca esperaste. Oneshot por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha.


Hola chicas :D

Hoy , que ya es el cumpleaños de Sasuki, traigo el oneshot que tenía pensado.

Es SasuSaku, y obviiamente es un ´regaño´ya saben XD

Ojalá que les guste, y gracias por haber leído el one de ayer :D

**PD: ¿Leyeron el manga? Bueno, olviden el manga, bendita portada SS que nos dio Kishi :33**

* * *

**Regalo inesperado.**

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha, iba rumbo a la entrada de la aldea pues él y su equipo tenían una misión. Ya hacía mucho que no salían como equipo, sí les asignaban misiones pero era algo más individual y solo de vez en cuando salían casi todos juntos, a excepción de cierta pelirosa, que siempre se la pasaba metida en el hospital.  
'Parece que está más enamorada de ese lugar que de mí', pensaba el Uchiha. Claro que desde siempre supo que su linda y rosada compañera estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero las cosas ya eran diferentes, porque ahora Sasuke Uchiha aceptaba lo mucho que ella le atraía, aunque solo lo aceptaba mentalmente.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio y soltó un suave suspiro. Desde hace mucho que solo pensaba en Sakura, por cualquier cosa la recordaba, y además escuchaba mucho sobre ella, es decir, se decía que era la mejor ninja médico solo después de la Hokage, Sakura incluso superaba a Shizune.  
Así que casi todos los días escuchaba al menos una vez su nombre, aunque solo de vez en cuando escuchaba su voz. Solía pensar que Sakura ya no estaba interesada en él, que lo odiaba, y después de todo tenía razones hasta de sobra para odiarlo, pero eso era imposible, ella lo amaba con toda el alma y él lo sabía.  
_**Las miradas los delataban.**_

Y parecía que con solo pensar en ella, la había invocado. Ahí en la entrada de Konoha, estaba Sakura, de pie y mirándolo.  
Por un momento sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, aunque eso era algo que ya había sentido antes al estar a solas con ella. La miró, su cabello no era ni tan corto ni tan largo como antes, solo había crecido, sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad, y aquella sonrisa... nada valía más que esa sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. —saludó la pelirosa una vez que el mencionado se detuvo junto a ella.

—Buenas noches —contestó él un tanto indiferente.

Y ahí terminó esa "conversación', si es que así se le puede llamar.  
Ni él ni la chica dijeron más, parecía que a ambos les gustaba el silencio, o más bien, a ambos les gustaba estar así de cerca sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se sentía como un momento íntimo, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke, pocos momentos así tenía con la pelirosa, y había qué aprovecharlos.

Un rato después, pudieron ver a su rubio compañero acercarse, él caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero ninguno de los dos entendía qué era tan divertido o gracioso.  
Naruto se apresuró y se detuvo frente a sus compañeros, soltó una risita y los señaló con ambas manos.

— ¡Desde lejos se ven como una auténtica pareja! —gritoneó lleno de alegría.

—Naruto... —gruñó Sakura—. ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que Sasuke-kun y yo no estamos saliendo! —le hizo saber. En el fondo le dolía que aún no hubiera algo entre ella y el Uchiha.

'¿Por qué carajos no sale conmigo?', se preguntó el pelinegro algo fastidiado y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo frente a ellos. Sakura le parecía una chica atrevida, que lucha por lo que quiere, pero aún así, ella nunca le había pedido una cita o algo parecido. Lo que ella no sabía, es que Sasuke Uchiha estaba totalmente desesperado por salir con ella, ni siquiera como novios o algo parecido, solo quería salir con ella a algún lugar, a caminar o a comer... Simplemente salir juntos.

—Vale, vale, no tienes que golpearme Sakura-chan. —dijo el rubio haciéndose la víctima.

— ¡No te he golpeado, idiota! —contestó la kunoichi apretando los puños.

—Ruidosa. —murmuró Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

Para Sasuke, ella era la chica casi perfecta, solo había algo que lo arruinaba todo, y es que ella era la chica más ruidosa que podía conocer. Ni Karin le gritaba tanto a Suigetsu, y cómo le iba a gritar, si al final la loca peliroja terminó estando enamorada del 'chico pez', como Naruto lo llamaba de vez en cuando.

Un sonrojo se le vino de pronto a las mejillas al recordar cierta plática con Suigetsu, una en la que hablaron sobre Sakura y, por supuesto, tuvo que contarle lo ruidosa que ella era, que gritaba mucho y que eso era algo que realmente le molestaba al Uchiha. El espadachín había soltado una carcajada y de inmediato dijo:

**'Sasuke, no sabes nada sobre chicas, ¿cierto? Cuando estés con ella en la cama, le agradecerás a Kami-sama que sea ruidosa.**  
**Las ruidosas son las mejores'**

Y después de eso, el Uchiha no volvió a ser el mismo. Porque ya no veía a Sakura solo como una chica linda y amable, o tierna y carismática... Comenzó a ver a Sakura como una mujer.  
Como la mujer que le causaba un par de desvelos, la mujer que lo hacía sonreír mentalmente, la mujer que le provocaba ciertos sueños extraños pero que terminaban siendo... placenteros.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —escuchó al rubio gritar y frunció el ceño algo molesto.

— ¿Ahora qué quie...? —comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al ver a su equipo ya bastante lejos de él.

¿Cuándo había llegado Kakashi? ¿Y cuándo habían comenzado a caminar? ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada?  
Definitivamente Sakura lo tenía de cabeza.

El camino casi le parecía aterrador, totalmente oscuro y se podían escuchar algunos ruidos extraños, además comenzaba a hacer frío.  
'Un abrazo es la mejor forma de calentarse', le había dicho una vez su madre en épocas de invierno, y era cierto. Pero abrazar a Sakura en frente de los demás era como... extraño, además él no tenía frío, solo quería protegerla, cuidarla.

—Hace demasiado frío.—se quejó la pelirosa abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lo mismo digo. —habló el ojiazul—. A este paso voy a congelarme.

—Últimamente el clima ha enloquecido. —dijo el sensei—. En cualquier momento podría llover o hasta nevar.

— ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes?! —gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

—Dejen de quejarse. —dijo el Uchiha con fastidio—. Tú, usa esto. —se dirigió a la pelirosa aventándole la capa invernal que sí empacó—. Y tú. —miró a Naruto, este sonrió esperando algo abrigador—. Haz un clon y abrázalo o algo, pero deja de estar jodiendo.

— ¿Por qué solo eres bueno con Sakura-chan? —replicó el rubio.

—No lo soy. —dijo con indiferencia y caminó adelante de todos.

Después de eso, el camino volvió a ser silencioso, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y ya llevaban caminando un buen rato, Kakashi ni siquiera les había dado detalles sobre la misión, así que ninguno de los tres sabían hacia donde iban. Es más, él estaba casi seguro que no había misión alguna, que todo esto era una mera excusa para pasar tiempo como equipo, y no es que eso le molestara, pero ¿por qué tenían que salir de noche? ¿Y por qué justo ese día?

Sasuke de pronto se sintió mareado, un dolor de cabeza lo invadió, sintió que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas e incluso se tambaleó un par de veces, tanto así, que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo la pelirosa angustiada y de inmediato se arrodilló frente a él—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes...? —preguntó tomándolo del rostro.

—Estoy bien. —la interrumpió sin mirarla.

— ¿Cómo está? —dijo Kakashi que también se había acercado para ver qué pasaba.

—Dije que estoy bien. —repitió el pelinegro intentando levantarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Creo que tuviste una baja de presión. —dijo ella tomándolo por la muñeca—. ¿Has comido bien?

—Sí. —murmuró. Últimamente solo comía grandes cantidades de onigiri y no dormía muy bien, pero Sakura era la culpable de eso.

—No parece. —la pelirosa sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie extendiéndole una mano al Uchiha para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Será mejor que tomemos un descanso. —les dijo Kakashi.

— ¡¿Aquí?! —gritó el rubio con temor—. Hace mucho frío y tengo hambre, está oscuro y que tal si...

—Naruto. —dijo Kakashi en tono de regaño—. No falta mucho para llegar a un viejo pueblo, pasaremos el resto de la noche ahí.

—¡Genial! —volvió a gritar el rubio y sin más, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, tengo algunas galletas en mi mochila, ¿quieres un poco? —le preguntó la pelirosa una vez que se puso de pie.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. —fue lo único que él dijo y continuó caminando—. Pero gracias por preocuparte. —dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Luego de un rato de caminar, el equipo llegó a aquel viejo pueblo del que Kakashi había hablado. En las calles, a pesar de ser algo tarde, a un se podían ver personas simplemente caminando, o comiendo en algún restaurante, había muchos negocios para ser un pueblo viejo y pequeño.  
A Naruto le brillaron los ojos cuando vio en letras grandes la palabra 'Ramen' y casi se cae de la emoción al ver también un '2x1', de inmediato corrió hacia aquel negocio y Kakashi solo pudo esbozar una tierna sonrisa, seguro que no había comido nada en todo el día.  
El jounin volteó solo para asegurarse de que Sasuke y Sakura siguieran allí, ambos estaban solo un poco detrás de él y pronto quedaron frente a frente.

—Te ves muy cansado. —dijo el sensei un tanto en tono de burla.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que estoy bien? —contestó el Uchiha.

—Vayan a comer algo, así recuperas tus energías.

— ¿Qué harás tú, sensei? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Ah... Iré a la aldea de la piedra, a terminar la misión. —dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras—. En unas horas será un día muy especial y no me gustaría que Sasuke se esforzara de más.

— ¡Claro! Ya casi es tu cumpleaños Sasuke-kun. — soltó Sakura en un grito lleno de alegría.

—Así es. —contestó Kakashi en lugar del pelinegro—. Deberíamos hacer algo juntos, como un festejo.

—No... —comenzó a decir Sasuke pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Sí! —gritó ella emocionada—. Será un día genial, Sasuke-kun.

Tras la máscara Kakashi sonrió casi igual de emocionado que Sakura. Estando en un pueblo, juntos como equipo, Sasuke no podría rehusarse a festejar su cumpleaños como en años anteriores; porque era cierto, no existía ninguna misión, todo había sido una vil excusa para salir el equipo completo y pasar un buen rato celebrando el cumpleaños del chico más arrogante de la aldea, pero eso no lo sabía nadie, más que la Hokage, claro.

Y por dentro, Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido con lo que estaban diciendo, ¿celebrar su cumpleaños? Realmente hacía muchísimo que no festejaba nada referente a su cumpleaños, porque a fin de cuentas solo se estaba volviendo un año más viejo, porque solo era una pérdida de tiempo festejar algo tan estúpido.  
Pero en el fondo no quería festejar nada porque le recordaba a aquellos muy, muy viejos tiempos, cuando era un pequeño de cuatro o cinco años y que su madre siempre hacía reuniones con los familiares más cercanos, donde todos parecían muy alegres y él comía pastel y golosinas hasta reventar. De verdad le gustaban esas fiestas, llenas de alegría y ese ambiente familiar que no se comparaba con nada.  
Pero era obvio que esos tiempos jamás regresarían.

Y Sakura parecía tan emocionada con la idea de hacer una fiesta, no quería decirle que no, pero le gustaría algo más íntimo, estar ellos dos comiendo o bebiendo en algún lugar, completamente solos. Y estaba seguro que si les pedía eso a Kakashi y Naruto, de verdad se lo concederían, aunque ya se imaginaba lo mucho que estarían jodiéndolo si se la pasaba todo el día con Sakura.

— ¿Qué te apetece comer, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo hambre... —comenzó a decir y arqueó una ceja como preguntándose a sí mismo dónde carajos se había metido su sensei.

—Pero Sasuke-kun...

—Sakura. —dijo el Uchiha mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojó de inmediato—. Tsk, no hagas eso. —le pidió mirando a otro lado. Para Sasuke solo había algo más lindo que ver a Sakura sonreír, y eso era verla sonrojarse por el simple hecho de mirarla así.

— ¿Hacer qué? —lo miró confundida.

—Olvídalo. —murmuró.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó la pelirosa un poco nerviosa.

—Ya te dije que no tengo hambre. —repitió algo molesto.

—No es por eso. —le informó con una sonrisa divertida—. Solo sígueme, ¿sí? —dijo tomándolo de la mano y comenzó a casi arrastrarlo para ir quién sabe a dónde.

_Cálida._

Así era la mano de Sakura, y era una calidez inigualable. Se sentía como si estuviese en casa, era como la calidez de un hogar, uno que le gustaba mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar tanto y decidió concentrarse en el camino, ¿a dónde lo estaba llevando Sakura? Ya era noche, estaba cansado y lo que quería era descansar, porque llevaban horas caminando y no había comido muy bien.  
Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando el Uchiha sintió que su compañera se detenía, él la imitó y se quedó detrás de ella.

La luna estaba de frente a ellos, ahí también había un enorme lago y una colina. Así, a la luz de aquel astro, Sakura se miraba simplemente hermosa, es decir, más de lo normal.  
Ella dio un 'salto' al sentir que el Uchiha le apretaba un poco la mano, no con brusquedad o molestia, más bien parecía casi cariño. Continuó caminando, esta vez con Sasuke a su lado y subieron la colina hasta llegar a la parte más alta, donde se podía apreciar aquel lago por completo y la luna tenía la redondez perfecta.

Sasuke se sintió extraño cuando su mano y la de la pelirosa se soltaron, esa calidez tan magnífica que había sentido, de pronto desapareció.  
Vio a Sakura caminar un poco más y sentarse en el verde pasto de la  
pequeña montaña, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Su pelirosa compañera miraba la luna, quizás le traía los mismos recuerdos que a él, porque esa redonda, blanca y brillante luna, siempre lo seguía, porque esa misma luna había estado mirándolos varias veces, había presenciado cosas que los demás no.  
Esa luna, la que guardaba millones de momentos de todas las millones de personas en el mundo, también guardaba los momentos que él había tenido con Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun... feliz cumpleaños. —murmuró ella sin mirarlo, se mordía los labios como con nervios y las manos le sudaban un poco.

— ¿Eh? —arqueó una ceja, pero luego comprendió que seguramente ya pasaban de las 12, lo que significaba que ya era un bonito 23 de julio—. Ah, bueno... gracias. —dijo también sin mirarla. Solo un par de veces le había agradecido, aunque sabía que estaba mal, que debía agradecerle por cada cosa que la chica hizo por él.

La ojijade se acomodó el cabello solo para matar el tiempo.

En realidad no había llegado hasta allí solo para felicitarlo, bueno, felicitarlo era solo el principio, aún faltaba su regalo.

Un regalo que había querido darle desde que eran unos simples genin en la aldea, un regalo que no era nada costoso, pero que valía mucho más que el oro. Un regalo que seguramente Sasuke ni se esperaba, y que estaba segura que nadie más le había podido regalar algo así... a excepción de Naruto, pero eso había sido un accidente no un regalo.

Sakura miró al azabache, él miraba la luna, como si estuviesen platicando. Sonrió casi inconscientemente y se acercó a él, Sasuke solo volteó cuando sintió la suave tela de su capa chocar con su brazo, y sus manos estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que se moría de ganas de entrelazarla de nuevo.

Esta vez ambos se miraban. Y no hacía falta decir mucho.

Sakura acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de Sasuke, y él se ruborizó completamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Claro que sabía qué estaba haciendo! Lo que quería decir es que…

Su mente se quedó en blanco al ver a la pelirosa cerrar los ojos y acercarse todavía más, ya podía sentir su suave respiración sobre sus labios, y siendo sinceros, se sentía endemoniadamente genial. Nuevas sensaciones comenzó a sentir por todas partes del cuerpo, comenzando por el corazón, que le latía como un loco, luego sintió un terrible calor en el rostro y algo extraño allá abajo comenzaba a palpitar.

—Sakura... —murmuró y de pronto sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse—. No sé hacerlo. —confesó al ver que ella no hacía nada por alejarse.  
—Yo tampoco. —contestó ella antes de que sus labios chocaran.

Para entonces los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron con fuerza. Mantenía los labios apretados y sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Los labios de Sakura eran suaves, mucho, y extrañamente sabían deliciosos. Sin decir nada, ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que sus dientes chocaran haciendo un pequeño ruidito. Sasuke pensó en alejarse de inmediato, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo intentando besarla, pero ella lo tomó de la mano para mantenerlo allí. Sakura le mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza y él no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido casi inaudible. Se vio obligado a apretar más los ojos pero también a abrir la boca, y entonces aquel beso comenzó a tener sentido.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente cual pieza de rompecabezas, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si no existiera algo más perfecto que eso; un beso inexperto.

No se movieron mucho, simplemente mantuvieron sus labios unidos un buen rato, y cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca, ella se alejó mansamente, seguía nerviosa.

—Sasuke-kun...

—Gracias Sakura. —dijo él con las palabras más sinceras del mundo— Por todo.

Ella sonrió totalmente enternecida por la situación. Sasuke, con la mirada, le pidió un beso más.

Y esa luna, como siempre, estaba de testigo; y todas las noches se iba a encargar de recordarles el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado, tuve problemas con el final pero según yo, quedó bien :D

Bonita semana chicas :3


End file.
